The invention is based on a domestic appliance device.
A domestic appliance with an operating device is known from DE 10 2006 048 418 A1. The operating device has a recessed frame which forms a panel and into which switches are let. The operating device also has a rotary knob. The rotary knob is supported by a cooking surface with no axis or a shaft and able to be released non-destructibly.
Also known from publication EP 0 497 191 B1 is a cooker control with at least one control element for controlling the cooker. The cooker control features a plate made of magnetically-permeable material, a control element able to be moved on one side of the plate and a magnetic circuit which acts through the plate, with the control element changing the magnetic circuit when moved into a predetermined position. The cooker control also features a sensor arrangement disposed on the other side of the plate for detecting the change in the magnetic circuit, with a guide for the movement path of the control element being provided as a linear or curved guide on the plate.